


A Merlin Carol

by Princess24



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by A Christmas Carol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess24/pseuds/Princess24
Summary: "I king Arthur Pendragon sentence  you Merlin Ambrous to death. You shall die at dawn. Take him away." I could hear Merlins pleas for mercy as he was dragged away, but I ignored it. He brought this upon himself.
Kudos: 15





	1. A ghostly warning

* * *

(Arthur's POV 

* * *

"I king Arthur Pendragon sentence you Merlin Ambrous to death. You shall die at dawn. Take him away." I could hear Merlins pleas for mercy as he was dragged away, but I ignored it. He brought this upon himself. He willingly learned magic knowing how it corrupts. Turning from the throne room and ignoring my wife's angry protests. I headed for my chambers. I already knew Gwen wouldn't be joining me tonight. No doubt she would be sleeping in Giaus chambers tonight comforting him. As I walked down the hallway my brain rapidly went over what just happened. The image of the posion laced knife sailing toward me, Merlin's eyes turning golden as the knife changed directions, the assassin crumbling to the ground knife embedded in his abdomen dead. Though what struck me the most wasn't the magic. It was the look of pure terror on Merlin face when he realized I had seen him. That look alone had me hesitating in sentencing him, but than I remembered everything i had lost because of magic. No friend or not. Merlin chose this path. He knew the laws and now he must suffer the consequences. 

Sighing and scrubbing a tired hand over my face. I had just entered my room closing and locking the door behind me when ...

"Hello Arthur." I whirled around gaping at the pale ghostly figure standing before me. I must be losing my mind for that couldn't possibly be balinor the dragon king. The dead dragon king. 

"I can see the wheels turning and I can assure you that it is indeed me. I have come to warn you and stop a terrible misfortune from occurring." 

"What misfortune would that be" i asked shaking my self from my stupor and closing my gaping mouth.

"You killing Merlin." I rolled my eyes at that crossing my arms as i raised an eyebrow at him.

"Merlin broke the law and..."

"What by saving your life?"

"By practicing magic."

"Hmm so it don't matter what its used for. All that matters is that he has magic?" He hummed his eyes burning with rage as he gazed at me.

"Magic corrupts." I spat as if that explains everything. 

"Oh if it corrupts than how come the druids have not attacked camelot. Even when you and your knights destroyed their home killing them. Tell me Arthur did any of them fight back. Even as you took their life. Even as you held that young druid boy under the water and watched his life leave him. Did even one of them lift a hand to defend themselves? Hmm?" I paused at that remembering clearly the day my dad ordered us to raid that druid camp. I remember seeing a few of the kids creating flowers from thin air as we crept silently upon the camp. I remember their screams of terror as we burst out upon them. The way they ran from us. Yet no matter how hard i tried I couldn't bring up even one memory of them fighting back. I only remember them running from us. Yet the moment we caught one of them the fight would leave them and they would just lay there eyes firmly shut. Trembling as they waited for death. Even that druid boy merely trembled in my arms as i carried him to the water and held his squirming body under the waves. As my mind raced over this information i found I had zero reply to the dragon king. 

"I thought not. Anyway i did not come for that. I came to warn you. You are messing with forces you do not understand. Before the night is over you shall be visited by 3 ghosts. They will show you things that hopefully will knock some sense into you. Once that is done you will have a choice to make. I can only hope you will make the correct one else we are all doomed." With that he vanished leaving me once more to my thoughts.

"I really need to stop working so hard. I am starting to hullicinate from exhaustion." I laughed shaking myself as I readied for bed. Throwing on my night wear I swiftly blew out my candle and climbed into bed. Tomorrow would be a long day after all. 


	2. Ghost of The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events of Arthur meeting his mothers ghost and attacking his dad never happened. Neither did lancelots corpse coming back and seducing gwen.

_"Arthur."_

_"Arthur."_ I groaned burying my head in my blanket. 

"Five more minutes Merlin." I mumbled sleepily. Already beginning to fall back to sleep. I yelped as I felt my self tugged by an invisible force from my bed and dropped onto the cold stone floor. Groaning I slowly sat up and sleepily gazed around me. I froze my mouth dropping open at the beautiful woman with long golden hair and familiar deep blue eyes. I may never have met her but I knew in my heart that this was indeed my mother. 

"M...mom." I stammered tears welling in my eyes as I scrambled to my feet. She smiled at me opening her arms as I flung myself at her. Sobbing into her shoulder as i clung to her.

"My precious baby boy. Oh how you have grown." She hummed happily kissing me on the top of my head. 

"B..but how are you here." I whimpered tighting my grip as if terrified she would suddenly vanish.

"Hmm well the universe sent me here to show you some things. To help you better understand the truth behind your manservants magic." I instantly let her go at that. Immediately suspicious. She sighed giving me a sad smile as she noticed my defenses raise.

"Oh Arthur it won't be that bad. I merely want to show you the past. Once I am done I will leave." 

"No!!! You can't leave not again." I screamed ignoring my wariness in favor of grabbing her hand as if to hold her in place. Instead of anwsering she merely smiled before I felt a gentle tug as magic suddenly swirled around us in a golden dust storm. I gasped in fear clutching her hand more tightly in mine. I didn’t notice my eyes slamming shut until i felt my moms other hand on my cheek.

"Open your eyes my dear." Blinking my eyes open I warily gazed around me frowning as I saw a younger version of Uther sitting on his throne with balinor kneeling before him.

_"Uther my friend. I admit when you told me you were finally ready to accept magic and wanted me to call the last dragon for a treaty i had my doubts." Balinor sheepishly admitted rising from his kneel to face the king. A tired smile on his face._

_"I am sure you did. For good reason to. After all I was the one who murdered the other dragons. So i can understand your hesitancy." Balinor smile faded a little at that. A sad haunted look overcoming his face._

_"Yes, but i am glad we can finally put that behind us and move on."_

_"Yes so am I. So if you would." Uther encouraged waving his hand toward the doors._

_"Of course. I will call him in the courtyard." Balinor agreed leading the way._ I frowned in confusion.

"Dad never told me about this. He said the dragon attacked and they managed to subdue it only after many lives were lost. He said balinor betrayed my dad after trying to kill him." A dark look filled my mothers face at that. His eyes burning with an indiscrible emotion as she gazed at the younger version of her husband. 

"He said a lot of things." She quietly agreed her magic pulling me along after the 2 men. 

"What do you mean?" She shook her head at me refusing to anwser as she gestured to the scene in the courtyard. Turning my gaze once more to my dad and balinor I silently watched what was transpiring.

" _oh drakon_ _amicus meus venit. ad horam. rex noster est et accepit vota in occursum adventus tui." Balinor shouted staring up into the vast blue sky. His eyes flashing a brilliant shade of gold. It was only a few minutes later when the sound of giant wing beats could be heard before the giant figure of the great dragon soared into view. Landing before the king and the dragon king. The dragon growled angrily at my dad. His yellow eyes flashing._

_ "Uther Pendragon so we meet again. Come to finish me off like you did my brethern. Give me one good reason why i shouldn't just kill you now." I was thrown at the deep gravelly voice of the dragon. I had no idea the thing could speak.  _ I felt my anger rise at that. When he attacked i just figured it was just a case of a wild animal runninf on instict. The fact that he could speak and knew exactly what he was doing made it so much worse. The only reason i wasn't charging toward him right now was because i didn't have my sword on me not that it would do much good since i doubt i could hurt a being from the past. 

_ "Kilgharrah you shall not hurt the king. I order you to not lift a claw against him." Balinor commanded in his deep dragon voice.  _

_ "You have betrayed your kin Balinor." The dragon spat yet he did not attenpt to hurt Uther.  _

_ "Oh don't be so over dramatic. The king has finally acknowledged that magic... hey what are you doing." At balinors horrified exclmation I turned my eyes to the dragon to see knights attaching cuffs to the dragons legs.  _

_ "Haha did you really believe i would ever accept magic. Your a fool balinor. Those cuffs i are magic canceling cuffs keeps the dragon in check. I forced a sorcerer to make these. Tricked the bugger into thinking i would set him free if he made these cuffs. Even had him make chains to hold this dragon with when i lock it up. Once done i stabbed the sorcerer through the heart.  _

_ "Why uther. I thought you had changed. I thought..."  _

_ "What that we are friends ha. No i was never your friend. But don't worry i won't kill the creature i will just keep it locked up forever. You on the other hand will die. Guards take him to the dungeons. And take this dragon to the caverns.  _

I stared horrified as i watched balinoe and the dragon be dragged away. I couldn't believe my dad had done that. He told me balinor betrayed him when in reality it was the other way around. My eyes remained fixed unseeing even as the scene around us changed. It was the sound of Giaus voice that snapped me out of it. Making me realize we were standing outside balinors cell. Where Giaus stood rapidly unlocking the door.

_ "balinor." Gauis hissed drawing the tired sorcerers attention.  _

_ "Gauis are you crazy what are you doing here. Uther will kill you if he finds you down here." Balinor hissed back scrambbling to his feet. _

_ "I don't care. I won't sit back and watch you die. Your like a brother to me. I distracted the guards and prepared a horse for you to take. Here is some food and medicine but you must go. Run to Eldador i have a sister there who will gladly help you on your journey." Gauis replied swinging the door open and pulling balinor out of the dungeons. Handing him a bag of food Gauis pushed him toward a waiting horse in the darkened courtyard.  _

_ "Thank you Gauis. This means a lot. Thank you." Balinor whispered hugging his friend one last time before jumping onto the horse and racing past the guards at tge gate. The sounds of the warning bell could be heard as guards frantically began chasing after their lost prisoner. No one noticed the old physician quietly slinking back into his chambers.  _

* * *

The scene once more changed depositing me outside merlins home in Eldador. I could hear screams of pain followed by the wail of a newborn baby. Curious and without prompting from my mom I slowly approached the door. Pushing it open just as another woman came out. 

_"i will see you in a little bit hunith. I am going to get water to better wash the babe with." hunith merely nodded her smiling eyes never leaving her sons scrunched up face. Walking foreward to get a peek at who i assumed to be merlin I gasped in shock as his eyes opened to reveal dazzeling golden eyes. Followed by the shattering sound of every glass cup in the cottage. I felt my heart freeze as my brain buzzed with the implications. Merlin didn't learn magic he was born with it. Huniths sharp intake of air pulled me from my thoughts. My gaze landing once more on them._

_"No. Oh no no. My poor baby. No this can't be true. You can't possibly have magic. No they... they will kill you. I will be forced to watch as they drown you. Hold your head under water before discarding your little body for the wolves. No...no i can't. My poor baby no." She sobbed clutching the whimpering child firmly to her chest as if to shield him from the world._

_"Oh my precious child. No i won't let them. I won't let them do that to you. Oh my precious baby. Forgive me but i... i can't watch you suffer like that. Forgive me my baby." It felt like my whole body was dreched in ice water as i watched hunith shakily grab a kitchen knife and bring it up to merlins small neck. I gasped leaping foreward with out thinking as if to stop her. Only for my hands to go right through her._

"you can't change the past son. Just watch." _Miserable i agreed stepping once more to stand beside my mom as i watched another mother about to kill her own son. I waited holding my breath as the blade touched merlins neck. Drawing a drop odf blood in the process. At the sight of the blood huniths resolve faltered. Throwing the knife away hunith held merlin tightly against her trembling chest. Tears leaking like rivers from her eyes._

_"Oh merlin. Forgive me my child. I'm so sorry. I know the fate that awaits you won't be nearly as swift but i just can't bring myself to hurt you. I'm sorry my son. I promise though i won't allow anyone to harm you. I will raise you to fear your powers. I will teach you to hide and fear. Oh my baby. Oh my poor little merlin." The scene once more changed the last thing i saw being her tear stained face as she gazed down at baby merlin._

_Gazing around me i frown as I see I am once more in eldador but this time in a field. Where a 5 year old merlin lay giggling merrily as he made butterflies appear around him. Even though it was magic I couldn't help butsmile at the sight of such innocent joy. My smile quickly vanished though as hunith came running up to merlin. Snatching his hands away from the butterflies and slapping his little face. Causing giant tears to appear in his eyes as he messaged his red cheek._

_"How many times have i told you not to use magic in public. What if someone had seen you." She scolded eyes flashing angrily as she dragged merlin to the house._

_"B...but no one saw and why must i hide. It makes me all itchy and wierd inside when i don't use magic." He whimpered tugging uselessly on the arm hunith was pulling on. Stopping and spinning around hunith crouched down to his level. Gripping his shoulders tightly in her hands as she sternly gazed at him._

_"I know you can't stop using magic completely else you will get sick. Magics in your blood, but you must be more careful and only use it in the house when no one but me can see. If someone sees you..."_

_"What drown me. Thats just a scary story you told me to keep my magic contained. I am 5 now i am not that dumb anymore mom." I nearly laughed at his expression as he stuck out his tounge and folded his arms. One look at hunith and the laugh vanished. I felt uneasy at the resigned sadness in her eyes as she climbed to her feet turning away from him._

_"I think its time i showed you why its bad if anyone found out you have magic." My heart dropped at that. I could guess what she was going to do but i hoped i was wrong. The scene around me once more changed as i found myself in the courtyard of camelot. A young man that looked about 16 was tied to a stake. The king standing on his balcony a cold expression on his face as he watched the guard walk foreward with a torch. I could see hunith and 5 year old merlin in the crowd. A grave expression in hunith eyes as her trembling son watched on with wide eyes. The guard stopped inches from the stack glancing up at the king for the signal._

_"This man has been accused of using magic. By law that means he must die. We must be vigilant if we are to erridicate this evil from the earth. May the flames purge you of your unholy sins." Uther bellowed nodding for the guard to lower the torch. I could tell the moment the flames reached the boys skin as he began to scream in agony. It might be because this memory was directed toward merlin but i could also hear the 5 year olds quiet whimpers as he buried his head in huniths skirt. She merely kneeled down forcing his face toward the flames. Making him watch till the poor young mans screams petered out and nothing but ashes remained. Pulling her son away from the crowd and into the woods. She led him back toward eldador. Her quiet mummurs reaching straight into her little sons soul._

_"And that my son is why you must never let anyone know of your magic."_

* * *

Blinking in shock i gazed around me to find myself once more alone in my bedchambers. My mom having vanished after the last vision. Tiredly i stumbled my way to bed. Yet as i burrowed under my blankets i lay there unable to sleep as images of 5 year old merlins terrified face as he watched the young man burn raced through my head. I was horrified at the fear merlin must have lived with. From such an early age to. Although i wasn't accepting magic i was already uncomfortable with the idea of burning merlin tomorrow, but than images of my dad dying by dragoons hand entered my mind, and my resolve once more cemented itself. No he may not be evil than but magic corrupts. With that in mind i once more rolled over and fell back to sleep.


	3. Ghost of The Present

I had only just dropped off to sleep when the covers were yanked off me. Groaning and propping my slef up in bed i am no longer surprised when i see yet another familiar face standing at the foot of my bed.

"Hello lancelot. I suppose you are here to show me yet another part of my past?" I tiredly ask getting up from my bed and padding over to the dead smiling knight.

"Mmm not quite. I am actually here to show you whats going on right now. I am the ghost of your present. So are you ready to go?" 

"If I say no can i go back to sleep. I have to be up early for an execution after all." I yawn taking his outstretched hand. He frowns at that but still yanks me foreward as the familiar magic surrounds me. It isn't long before i find myself outside of Merlin's cell. I'm not surprised to see Gauis already working on unlocking the door. What does surprise me is merlin suddenly reaching through the bars and grabbing his hands stopping him from freeing him.

_"Gauis stop." Merlin softly whispers. A tired smile on his lips._

_"No my boy i can't sit by and watch you burn. I couldn't watch your dad balinor die neither can i watch you." Once more i am thrown for a loop. Shocked at this new information. Balinor was Merlin's dad. That i did not see coming._

_"Than don't watch." I gap at him shocked at what merlins implying. By the look on Gauis face he too is shocked._

_"Merlin are... are you really just going to let him kill you. Why aren't you terrified..."_

_"Of course i am. My whole life since the day my mom dragged me to that execution when i was 5 i have had nightmares of burning to death. I have lived in fear my whole life. I am absolutely petrified at the thought of those flames licking up my legs. Peeling my flesh from my bones. Melting me to ash as my best friend sits there watching me die. I am terrified of seeing the hate in Arthur's eyes as he orders me to die. My heart is pounding within me just thinking about tomorrow." He snaps tears appearing in his sea blue eyes. His whole body trembling from the images no doubt plaguing his mind._

_"Than why. Let me help you. I already prepared a horse for you. You could leave and..."_

_"And what Gauis. Where would i possibly go. Arthur knows where my mother is. Who to say he won't follow me there like uther did with my dad. I would be forced to leave. Constantly on the run like my dad was. Never finding peace. I won't ever be able to settle for fear of Arthur finding me and finishing what he started. I would be forced to live in caves like my dad never knowing peace. Fearing for my life any time i close my eyes. Did you know my dad when i found him had insomnia. After his friend chased him away he refused to sleep terrified everyday that uthers men would find him and kill him. Am i meant to live like that again. A fugitive. No friends, no family. Forever alone. Too afraid to marry for fear of them being killed with me."_

_"Yes but at least you would be alive." Gauis yelled throwing up in hands in exasperation. Had to agree with him there. Merlin's next words turned my blood to ice._

_"There are things far worse than death Gauis. At least in death I won't have to live with the knowledge that my best friend, no my brother, wants me dead. If Arthur wants me dead so be it." Merlin whispered moving away from the bars to curl up on the stone floor. Only than did i realize they had put him in a cell without a cot. Only a few pieces of hay and rat droppings. I swallowed guiltily at that._

_"Have you really just given up. Merlin what about your mom..."_

_"What about my mom Gauis. Sure she will be heartbroken but at least she won't be spending everyday of her life wondering if this will be the day i am found. Terrified whether this would be the day she would wake up with a knight at her door holding out a bpttle of my ashes. At least this way she can grieve in peace without soldiers constantly surrounding her hut waiting for me to show my face. She will move on eventually. Its... its for the best if i just get it over with now. Arthurs the best tracker in all of abilon. He will end up finding me anyway." My heart shattered at the resigned lilt in his voice. Although i pretended not to care i didn't want to kill him. I never did i just felt i had no other choice. Gauis sighing had just turned to leave when the sound of merlins voice once more drew both our attention._

_"Gauis."_

_"Yes my boy?"_

_"Take care of him. After I'm gone. Take care of Arthur. Please. Make sure he isn't alone. My death will undoubtedly cause a lot of turmole. Gwain no doubt will leave once i am gone, but promise me that you won't. That you will forgive him and be there for him. Promise me please that you won't turn against him." I was stunned by this. I expected merlin to hate me for what i was doing yet his voice only sounded sad as he once more reached a hand out of the bars. Gauis tears spilling down his face grabbed his hand his his. Leaning foreward to place one last kiss on his forehead._

_"I promise my boy. For you i will dedixate my life to serving and protecting Arthur. Goodbye my boy you have always been like a son to me. I love you merlin my son."_

_"I love you too dad." Merlin replied causing a sob to fall from Gauis lips as he raced from the dungeons. Merlin watched him until he no longer could hear his sobs before curling up on the ground shivering in the biting cold. A tear slipped freely from his eyes._

_The scene chaned and i found myself in the court yard where the people were standing in a circle outside the castle walls. Candle in hand their solemon tearful eyes gazing toward the pyre being built over night._

"What are they doing?" I curiously asked watching as gwen suddenly appeared careying her own candle followed closely by the knights. It wasn't long before even Gauis appeared holding his own candle. 

"They holding vigil. Mourning." Lancelots curtly replied his eyes watching the knights and Gwen as they took their place in the crowd.

"For who?" I asked truly baffled.

"For Merlin. He touched many hearts in the 6 years he has been here. He is loved by everyone. " i was just about to ask another question when my wife's sweet voice cut me off.

" _he wouldn't run would he. I can't say i am surprised."_

_"He feels he has nothing left to live for." Gauis agreed his candle flickering omiously lighting up his worn face._

_"Course not. Arthur is everything to the lad. Arthurs like a brother to him. For the king to sentence him to death after he risked everything to save his life. Poor mate must have been devestated." Gwain scoffed a tear falling quietly knto his beard._

_"He probably already forgave him." Percival sighed wrapping a arm around the queens trembling shoulders. While the other held tight to jis own candle._

_"Yeah merlin always was the forgiving type. Remember when Arthur worked him so hard that he had no time to eat. Found the lad passed out in the armoury from lack of food. Kid wouldn't even let me tell Arthur. Made me swear to go along with his lie that he just tripped and knocked himself out." Leon grunted. I frowned remembering that day. I had teased him merciless for that._

_"Yeah and remember when he covered for Arthur and that sophia girl while they went on a picnic. Never did tell Arthur that he was whipped for that. Merlin could barely stand yet i could see him running around with Arthurs armour the very next day." Evlyan added shaking his head in exasperation._

_"How could i forget. I had to stick him up so many time cause he kept reopening his wounds." Gauis agreed smiling fondly at the memory. I was horrified by this point i had no idea that he had been whipped. Sure he was a little grumpy but he never mentioned being in pain. Though i doubt i would have listened even if he had told me. I realized guiltily._

_"Merlin has done a lot for camelot and Arthur doesn't even know. Most of the battles you guys fought were only won because of merlin. Like the immortal army they didn't just vanish for no reason. Merlin was the one to defeat them with his magic. Arthur is only alive because merlin never gave up on him and now as thanks he is reenacting merlins greatest fear. To be burned a live."_ I wanted to protest saying i had no idea and it isn't my fault but even as i found myself once more in my chambers i knew that was a lie. It is my fault he will burn tomorrow. I didn't even give him a trial. Just cast him away with out explanation. I felt physically sick now. Glancing around my bedchamber i am unsurprised to see lancelot has disappeared. What does surprise me though is the beautiful young girl with long brown hair standing by my bed. The moment i see her a memory for long ago of a girl turning into a monster returns. 

"Hello Arthur my name is Freya the bastket you killed, and merlins first love."


	4. A Future of Destruction

"Merlin's first love?" I gasped horrified. Instead of anger all i saw was sadness as she softly smiled nodding.

"Yes you see i was cursed a long time ago by a witch because i killed her son in self defense. He was trying to... well you know. I didn't mean to kill him. I just wanted him off me, but in the end he ended up dead so his mom in anger cursed me to turn into a beast every full moon night and kill for all eternity. A bounty hunter found me and was taking me to Uther to execute me but merlin freed me. He helped me hide beneath the castle and brought me food and even a beautiful dress. He wanted to run away with me but i didn't want to take him away from his friends and family. So i attempted to leave before he arrived the next night but i transformed before i could. Than you and the knights found me and i ended up with a sword through my chest. Merlin brought me to the lake of avalon and burned my body upon the lake. He didn't realize it at the time but his love for me caused his magic to tie my soul to the lake making me the gate keeper of avalon. The lasy of the lake. Merlin forgave you that day but he never actually moved on. Every year he returns to the lake to burn a boat of my favroite flowers in remembrance of the love we shared." She explained watching as i crumbled to my knees. Horrified that i killed Merlin's love. What had i done. I had noticed that ever since i killed the bastket he has not been the same. His smile never reaches his eyes anymore. Oh what had i done. It wasn't long before i felt her gentle hands on mine as she knelt down in front of me.

"Its ok Arthur i forgave you a long time ago, so did Merlin. So there is no reason to dwell on the past. You were only protecting your kingdom that day. If you hadn't killed me i would have continued killing. No doubt i would have eventually killed Merlin too. But i did not come here to dwell on the past. No i came to show you what will happen if you execute Merlin tomorrow. The tragedy you will cause will devestate all of camelot. Now Arthur Pendragon are you ready to face your future." She asked holding out her hand. _The moment my fingers closed over her hand i was yanked along through the mist of magic. Till i was deposited infront of a giant pyre in the courtyard. A crowd had gathered around it. Tears in everyones eyes as merlin was lead in chain to the pole sitting a top the wood. Climbing to my feet i numbly watched as they removed the chains and secured him tightly with rope. Retreating off the pile the guards turned their attention to the balcony where another me stood overlooking the proceeding. A blank expression on his face._

_"This man has been accused of using magic. By law he must die for his crimes. We must remain vigilant in our fight against magic if we are to eradicate this evil from the earth. May the flames of your prye cleanse your soul of this evil." I shivered at the familiar words. Realizing i sound exactly like my dad in that moment. I watched numbly as the other me nodded to the guard holding the torch signaling to light the prye. I don't think i will ever be able to unsee or unhear Merlin's screams. The way the flames licked at him. Melting his flesh from his bones. Turning him to ash. The pain in his eyes as he howled and pleaded tugging at the ropes as tears fell from his eyes. I found myself screaming along with him. When all that remained was ash the guards put out the blaze clearing up the remains of the prye as the other me headed back inside._

_The scene around me changed and i found myself in my chambers where a letter sat on my bed. The other me from before soon pranced through the doors. Discarding his cloak in the process. Stopping by the bed he noticed the letter. Picking it up and scanning over the words. Peeking over his shoulder i gasped at what was written._

_"Arthur i am leaving. I can no longer stay married to a tyrant. I can no longer put up with someone who would kill their best friend just because he used magic to save your life. Evlayn, percival, Gwain, and I are leaving. Please don't look for us for we don't ever want to be found. Goodbye Arthur I hope you are happy now._

_Gwen." The other Arthur angrily crumbling the paper in his fist tosses it into the fire marching from the room. He has just exited the palace when he is suddenly surrounded by the people carrying pitch forks and torches. Leon could be seen in the background sadly shaking his head as he unclasped his cloak and walked away. Even Gauis poked his head out but upon seeing what was happening he merely mummbled an appology to the air for breaking his promise and retreated back inside._

_"What is the meaning of this!" The other Arthur demanded as the people swarmed around him grabbing his arms and leading him toward the courtyard where his guards were building a prye._

_"We are tired of constantly living in fear from you and your stupid fight against magic. The only reason we haven't done this sooner is because merlin kept telling everyone what a great king you would be. How much better than Uther you would be. Yet instead of gratitude you killed him just because he had magic. Well guess what your highness we don't want another uther. We are done. Now its time you know how it feels to burn alive." One of the men holding him said as they forced him onto the prye. The guards were the ones to tie his hands behind his back before retreating to safety. It was as they were lowering the torch to the prye that Freya clicked her fingers. Suddenly it wasn't the other Arthur tied to the prye awaiting death. It was me. I whimpered fearfully as the flames ignited around me slowly crawling its way toward me. I could feel sweat beading on my forehead as the flames grew closer. The smoke already making my eyes water as it cut off my air making me cough and sputter as i pulled desperately on my bonds._

_I screamed as the first flame reached my ankle burning my flesh and making me wither in agony. For it just being a vision it certainly felt real enough. I could feel my skin melting as tears slipped painfully down my burning cheeks._ I was certain i was really going to die but than with another click of her fingers i found myself huddling in a ball on my bed. Safe and alive. My skin whole and white. Trembling uncontrollably i pushed myself up scanning my surroundings only to see i was once more alone. I was just about to curl up under my blankets when i noticed the morning light streaming in from the curtains. I gasped springing to my feet and racing for the window. It couldn't be dawn already.

Yanking open the curtains i felt my self begin to sway as i saw them tying merlin to the prye just like in my vision. Scrambling to put on my clothes i raced from the room bounding into the courtyard at top speed. Skidding to a halt infront of the platform i stared up at Merlin. Who like everyone else present was looking at me like i was crazy. Catching my breath i straightened my back and climbed the stairs. Grabbing the torch from the guard i could tell that Merlin believed I was going to light it myself. As he merely leaned back against the pole and closed his eyes breathing deeply as he awaited his fate. Scoffing at that i quickly discarded the torch tossing it into the bucket of water we keep on hand and watching as it fizzled out. Climbing the pile to reach my friend. I yanked away his bonds freeing him from his captivity as i threw myself into his arms hugging him.

"A...Arthur?" Merlin hesitantly asked pushing me gently away to better look into my tear filled eyes. 

"I...I'm so sorry Merlin. I'm so sorry." I whimpered once more pulling him into my arms. After a moment he awkwardly hugged me back. Patting me back as he quietly soothed my sobs. After a moment i pulled away turning to face my shocked subjects as they watched the display. Though i didn't fail to notice the smiles on Gwens and my knights faces. 

"People of camelot. Last night this young man risked life and limb to save me from an assasian. Revealing a part of himself he had kept hidden for fear of this very thing happening. I in my anger was not thinking clearly and sentence my manser... no my friend to death. It was only after a long informative night that my eyes were finally opened to how foolish i have been. Merlin was right to call me a prat. I nearly made a mistake i would never have forgived myself for. So in acknowdledment of everything he has done i would hearby like to make Merlin my official advisor. Also from this day forth people with magic will no longer be punished for using magic. They shall only be punished if they use magic to harm another or to break one of the laws. They will also only be punished for the crime not for their magic. From this day forth no longer will traitors die by the prye. Only by hanging and beheading." A cheer rose up from the crowd at that. Tears of joy sprang to everyone’s eyes. Merlin was so happy that he began to sob as he threw himself into my arms clinging to me as he sobbed his eyes out. I couldn't believe that just last night i was planning to kill this man. Shaking my head in dusgust i gently lay my chin on Merlins trembling head. Gazing out into the distance. I smile as i see a young woman with chocolate brown hair watching from the gates. A soft smile on her face as she slowly vanished into the shadows. 


End file.
